


A Nightmare to Keep

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Dexter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Pre-Canon, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Trauma, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, harry morgan is breifly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Gideon is in Miami when Dexter and Brian are found on October 3rd, 1973.Whumptober Day 10:Theme: They look so pretty when they bleedPrompt: Trail of Blood
Relationships: Dexter Morgan & Brian Moser
Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Nightmare to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my noggin for a while.

A trail of blood leads them to a shipping container. 

And inside it is something so horrible Jason doesn’t think he could ever fully empathize with the perpetrator(s). 

Bodies in too many pieces ripped and torn apart. Blood everywhere. The smell is something awful. 

And worst of all, there were children in there. 

Two little figures, sitting in the lake of blood holding hands. 

Jason can’t move, an officer runs in, picking up the smaller of the two, the one with light hair. 

Both children start screaming and crying as if the horror of their situation just came crashing down on them again. 

“Biney!” the little one cries, little bloody hand hanging limp from being pulled away from the other. 

“Dexter! Dexter don’t leave me!” the older boy screams reaching towards the younger boy and switching to a crawling position, he slipped. “Dexter!” he screamed. 

Jason moves to crouch by the boy left behind. 

“Is that you brother?”

“You can’t take him away! You can’t take Dexter! I promised mom! I  _ promised _ !” his voice is raw, but nothing could have prepared Jason for the boy’s eyes. There was so much pain that they looked  _ hollow _ . 

He holds out a hand; “I’m gonna help you keep your promise,”

The boy takes his hand, pulling himself up with a horrible sticky squelching sound. 

The boy is initially calm, walking with shaky little legs to find his brother. Jason feels as if he is the one being led

The littler one, Dexter, with his light hair and his face and clothes and hair splattered with blood, is still being held by the officer, now trying to get him into the back of a patrol car. 

"Dexter! No! Don't take him away!" The boy holding his hand screams, running forward with what has to be the last of his energy. 

"Biney?" The toddler asks, his tone and his eyes so blank and hollowed out. Already numbed to the horror of his situation again. 

Somehow he convinces Officer Morgan to let the boys stay together. 

He sits in the back of the patrol car with them. 

Biney, as the younger calls him, just holds his little brother. Almost pulling the smaller boy into his lap with arms wrapped about him. Like holding a teddy bear.

He rocks his little brother back and forth, Jason isn’t sure whether it is to comfort himself or the younger.

"Brother Brian's here, I promised Mommy I'd take care of you," he mutters over and over again. 

Dexter is asleep by the time they reach the hospital. And at first, it is alright. 

But the hospital doesn't have any rooms with two empty beds. 

Officer Morgan takes Dexter. And Brian snaps. 

Screams and kicks and throws punches and scratches. He grabs an alphabet block from the side table in the waiting area and tries to pummel Jason. He is lucky the boy is only six or seven years old, even then, it hurts. 

“You lied! You let them take Dexter! You don’t wanna help me!”

Brian doesn’t calm down until he is sedated. And as much as he wants to stay and make sure the boys are alright, he has to go home to DC. Rossi probably has found another case for the two of them. 

He has the feeling that the trail of blood will follow him there, behind his eyelids and in his dreams, like the screams of both boys and the sticky awful sound of so much half congealed blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! (if you have any ideas for me for days 4-9 I will be happy to consider them).


End file.
